Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not
by Goldenphnx
Summary: Harry is still mourning the loss of his Godfather, when a few mysterious events take place in his life and turn it upside down. What will happen this year for our saviour.


Chp. 1 Mourning of the Loss  
  
On a beautiful June afternoon not a person was inside on Privet Drive except for one person. A boy of 15 who has gone through more than anyone one person should have to go through in the few short years he has been alive. He is currently in is room mourning the loss of his best friend and only fatherly figure he had ever had.  
  
"Why does everything bad have to happen to me?" he asked " Why can't someone else take my frickin life? Why does everyone close to me have to die?" Harry asked 'Come on you know the reason,' he thought 'Your the only one that can defeat Voldemort.' "Still why da hell do i have to lose everyone i freaking care about? It's just not fair. DAMN IT!!! It's just NOT FAIR!!!!!"  
  
He broke down crying. "Sirus, why'd u have to come? Why'd you have to go and get yourself killed? No wait a minute I almost forgot it's my fault your dead. I had to go play the freaking hero and try and save you and i let Voldemort trick me again." "It is my fault you're dead no matter what anyone tells me." Harry said while crying. He cried for hours until he heard a tap on the window and looked up. "Oh, great someone to check on me to see how i'm coping. I freaking tell you how im doing jus flippin fine!!!" He said while walkin over and letting the owl in. It flew and landed on his bed sticking his leg out for Harry to remove its burden. He untied the letter and was about to throw it with the other ones when something in his gut told him to open it. So he opened it and read it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Harry, if you are reading this then I'm dead and I won't be able to come back. Knowing you, you're probably not taking this very well. This is why I wrote this letter. I knew what I was getting myself into when i joined the Order and so did your parents. They were doing it for the same reasons i did:to free everyone from Voldemorts treachery. They wanted you to live a happy life without worry, but i know you too well your life has been nothing but misery, and believe me for 13 years (a/n i think it's 13 correct me if im wrong im too tired to look) my life was nothing but misery. That was until i met you. You brought happiness back into my life. I hope that during the little time I was able to be with you that I brought you happiness. Now i have I have a few issues to clear up with you. First of all when i died I hope i died honoraly trying to protect you. Now don't start thinking 'see I am right, it is my fault that Sirus died' becuase it isn't your fault. I died protecting the last reason i had to live. I did it because I want you to be safe. Plus i was never a person to take things sitting down. The last thing i have to say is that none of this is your fault. The fault of these problems belongs to one person and one person alone, Voldemort. It's his fault you grew up without parents. It's his fault I went to Azkaban. It was his fault you had to live with the Dursleys. It was his fault that you went through all you went through. It's his fault that Cedric was killed prior to what you believe. With that said I hope you have stoped mourning my and everonye's death. I have one more thing to say but I'll wait till the end of the letter to say it. Well here is my will:  
  
I, Sirus Black leave all of my worldly possecions to the last heir of the black legacy, Harry Potter. I leave him with 70% of my vaults at gringotts. I leave 10% to Remus Lupin, It's not charity Remus. I leave the remaining 20% to be devided up between the Weasly Family, this is reimbursement for taking care of Harry while i was away Arthur and Molly. Finally i turn myt guardianship rights over to Remus Lupin, take care of him Remus or James and I will haunt you for eternity. Thank you all for being my truest friends.  
  
Now that thats finished I want to conclude this letter with two more thoughts even though I said one. Well frist I want to tell you that you have a godmother. Her name is Madam Bolt if you are anything like your father which i know you are you know who she is and that she is the greatest maker of brooms, imagine that the greatest maker of brooms is your godmother. Finally I want you to make Voldemort pay for all he has done. Make him suffer for all he has made everyone else go through. Make him wish that he never messed with you or anyone else you knew. Now stop pouting like a baby and get up and start preparing for that ass whooping you're going to do for me. One more thing, I love you and always will.  
  
Love  
  
Sirus  
  
P.S. Punch Snape in the face the next time he makes fun of Lily, James, or I or just make him wish that he never said it, but don't kill him he isn't worth that. Only Voldemort is the one you should ever kill. Now get going and start training.  
  
Harry wiped his eyes, "VOLDEMORT!!!! I know you're there and that you are listening. Well, listen to this I know what the last part of the Prophecy says. You'll never find it out because I'll kill you before you do." Harry said  
  
"HA HA very funny words coming from a crying boy." Voldemort sneered.  
  
"Tom, yea I know your name, listen to my warning otherwhise you'll wish you were never born because I know i have friends and family in the afterlife itching just to see you. Belive me you will suffer!!!!!"  
  
Miles away in an overstuff armchair a man fell down cringing in pain. "DAMN you Potter how long have you know I was there listening. Damn and I didn't learn anything from looking into his mind!"  
  
Harry stood up walked over to his desk and looked at the unopened letters. Damn guess I better get started on those. So he spent the remainder of the day writing replies. "Hedwig." she fle over too him looking upset at him for neglecting her. "Hey, I'm sorry I've been so neglectful lately." he said while stroking her head. She hopped up onto his shoulder and nibble his ear affectionatly as if she understood what he said. "Thanks girl I know you haven't flown in awhile but could you take these to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus. Thanks girl he said stroking her." She flew off into the sun. Well time to go show the Dursleys to they're dissipointment that Im alive. He walked by the mirror and looked up. 'Damn I need to start working out. I'm to darn skinny. I'll start tomorrow.' he thought.  
  
Harry went down stairs to see how his dreaded family was doing. Dudely was getting larger than a killer whale, Uncle Vernon was still just as fat as he ever was, and Aunt Petunia looked like she could siphon hlaf of their fat and still be skinny. They all ignored his existance. Peturnia looked up an snapped, "Dinner is on the counter go eat." 'Well, they still treat me like dirt like i care though.' He laughed to himself. 'Well I guess I'll go read a book or something seeing that I can't do any magic without getting expelled.' So after he finished eating he went up to his room and started reading 'The Elements:How to Harness Their Unstopable Power by Roselana Dumbledore till he fell asleep. 


End file.
